


Glass

by justanoutlaw



Series: The Lost Get Found [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Making Out, Near-Sex, PTSD, Tumblr Prompt, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Young Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Young Emma Swan, Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma and Bae made love many times. This was the one time they couldn't.





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by iamnotthrowingawaymyship on Tumblr: 'don’t say that about yourself.’
> 
> Takes place in between I Won't Let Go and Where The Heart Is. Based on this quote from the latter: It had come after a few failed attempts. Given her past, Emma didn’t always feel comfortable being touched. Bae respected that and never was angry with her. Finally, she felt ready. 
> 
> One of the times Emma wasn’t ready.

_We may shine, we may shatter,_  
_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,_  
_We are fragile, we are human,_  
_We are shaped by the light we let through us,_  
_We break fast, cause we are glass._  
_'Cause we are glass.-Thompson Square_

His fingers are running through her hair and they find their way to the strings tied around her neck. She is savoring in each and every kiss. They were finally alone, after a very long day. Emma had agreed to watch Gideon while Bae helped his parents out during a particularly busy day in the shop. Belle and Gold had headed out for dinner, Gideon was off with her parents and they had stayed behind to “clean up”.

 

Cleaning up had lead to her playfully throwing things at him, which lead to him chasing her around the shop. Before they realized it, they were on the couch in the backroom, making out more than they ever had before.

 

Bae undid the ties of her tube top and it slowly fell down. Emma bit his lower lip and felt his hands fall onto her now bare stomach. She became suddenly aware of the situation and her breath hitched, slowly pulling away from him.

 

Emma’s mind floated back to when she was younger. Whenever Ed had his hands on her, she felt paralyzed. No matter how bad she wanted to fight…

 

“Bae, stop!”

 

Quickly, he pulled away and she pulled up her top, quickly tying the strings behind her. Tears were welled up in her eyes and she saw the worry in his own.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I…I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” he went to grab her hand, but he thought better of it. “Don’t be. When we do this…if we do this…it’ll be because you want to.”

“But I do want to,” Emma said, her voice breaking. “I’ve wanted to be with you like this…for awhile now.” She swallowed, running her fingers through her hair. “But I can’t, because I…I’m broken.”

“Emma,” he moved closer to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn’t flinch or move away, in fact she rested her head on his shoulder. “Don’t say that about yourself.”

“But I am! It took me so long to even think about being able to be with someone as just a girlfriend and now here we are...and because of him…damn it, I hate him.”

“I do too. He hurt you.”

“What if I can’t ever…I mean…I want to be able to do this. To be with you and not think of him…”

“And one day, you will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. And it’s okay if it’s not right now.” He tipped her chin up with his finger. “I love you, Emma. And I don’t want to do anything with you that you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Emma let out a sigh, leaning her forehead against his, their noses brushing against each other.

 

“I love you,” Emma whispered.

“And I love you.” He kissed her briefly. “You want to go grab some milkshakes?”

“Can we stay here for a minute? Just…I don’t want to be around other people.”

 

Bae nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She cuddled up against his body, resting her head on his shoulder. The night hadn’t ended how they expected, but at the very least, they had each other.


End file.
